demon sorcerer's apprentice
by sub phantom
Summary: (takes place after Season 2 ep 6 .eps 4 and 5 haven't happened jade overhears Jackie and uncle talking bout suppressing her chi and jump to thinking they don't want her to learn magic and run away before hearing everything like her body needing to be flush dark chi of later shendu offers to let her be his apprentice but isn't he telling her)co-Arthur Hikari Nova [beta by YAXON]


I don't own Jackie Chan adventures

Chapter 1

At Uncle's Rare Finds

Jade was playing her Game Boy when she heard her uncles talking in the other room. Being a curious child, she put her game down and tiptoed over to the door and put her ear up against it.

"OK but why do you have to put the potion in Jade's food?" asked a confused Jackie.

"It will suppress the Chi in jade." Uncle answered.

Will it hurt Jade?" asked Jackie.

"No, it only weaken Chi and stop it from growing more powerful." said Uncle.

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, no way she was giving up magic! She ran out of the shop as fast as she could.

Elsewhere, with the Enforcers and Shendu

"Bring me the Chan girl." ordered Shendu.

"OK but why." asked Finn nervously.

"I have something that i wish to discuss with her." Shendu said calmly

On the streets of San Francisco

Jade was walking down the street. She still couldn't believe what her uncles did. She was mad and hungry; mad because they betrayed her; and hungry because she didn't eat lunch. She didn't take any food with her because she was afraid it might be laced with the potion.

A lot of good it did her; it's not like there was someone else to teach her magic. As she was walking, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry kid, but Shendude wants you." said Finn, trying to stop the struggling Jade from getting away.

"Let go of me." Jade said, pounding her fist against Finn's arms.

"Sorry, not happening." said Finn.

"Yeah, if we don't bring you in, Shendu will have our heads." said Chow.

Back at the Enforcers' Hideout

"Hey Shendude, look what we got you." Finn said, holding up Jade, who was tied up with rope.

"Well, you actually got her." said Shendu a little surprised. Shendu untied Jade.

"What do you want, Shendu?" asked Jade.

"It's not what I want; it's what I can give you."

Jade look at him curiously.

"I would like for you to become my apprentice." Shendu offered.

"You mean, you can teach me magic?" Jade asked.

"That's right. You even become a Demon Sorceress like me and my siblings." stated Shendu.

Jade was torn; on one hand, this was probably her only chance at learning Magic, but on the other, it was Demon Magic. Then again, her own family betrayed her, but did she have to become a Demon?

"Will i have to grow a tail and scales," she asked

"Maybe. Your appearance will depend on the element you choose."

After thinking about it and her uncles' betrayal, she decided on what to do.

"I'll do it." jade answered.

"Excellent" said Shendu right before his eyes when back to normal.

"Did any one write that down? And what is the Mini-Chan doing here?" asked a very confused Valmont.

They just looked at him, not knowing what to tell the possessed man.

Uncle's Rare Finds

"OK Captain Black, but if you see Jade, call me." said Jackie as he hung up the phone.

"Uncle I'm getting worried. Jade's been missing for two hours."

"I know! Uncle fears Dark Forces may have harmed Jade!" uncle said before yelling, "This is all your fault! If you were a better Uncle you would have been watching Jade!"

Enforcers' Hideout

"So child, have you picked what element you want?" asked Shendu.

"Well, after you gave me a list of what element i couldn't use because they're your family, there wasn't much left, but I think I picked good." said Jade.

"Well, tell me what you picked." said Shendu.

"Shadow. That's an element, right?" queried Jade.

Shendu smiled.

"Very well, I will gather the ingredients.'

Uncle's Rare Finds

Jackie had almost calmed down thinking about Jade when he went to the movies, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie answered.

"Jackie, it's Black. I have bad news: a store security camera caught jade being kidnapped by the enforcers."

"What! Why would they kidnap Jade?"

"All I know is that they said something about Shendu." With that, Captain Black hung up.

"Bad day." said Jackie.

Enforcers Hideout

Jade was sitting in a circle with orange candles lit around her by Shendu's fire breath, and a stone with a weird symbol in front of her.

"Are you ready, child?" asked Shendu.

"Yeah." Jade said. Shendu was about to start when Jade yelled. "Wait! I thought of something!"

"What is it child?" said Shendu, a bit annoyed.

"I'm not going to go crazy like when I was Queen of the Shadowkhan, am I?" Jade questioned.

"Of course not, you will only change physically." answered Shendu.

Jade studied him for any telltale signs he was lying. When she found none she nodded her head.

Shendu began to chant.

"Yi wo tian mo li wo ling yang nin ci xiao shi. Yi wo tian mo li wo ling yang nin ci xiao shi."

As he chanted, the stone began to glow, and the candles turned gray, and the flames turned black and surrounded Jade. Jade felt the Demon Chi enter her body, she tried not to fight it, but all at once, it surged, causing Jade to faint.

* * *

Sub Phantom : if you have any questions post them in review and me and Hikari Nova will answer.


End file.
